cryptidarchivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mapinguari
The Mapinguari or Mapinguary is a large cryptid which is said to live in the deepest portions of the Amazon Rainforest, a place which remains largely unexplored. The natives there describe it as a bipedal ape like animal with long hair, a bad smell, a single eye, and a mouth in its stomach. Most cryptozoologists - and even some 'real' zoologists - believe that it exists as a relict Ground Sloth. Physical appearance and biology The Mapinguari is described as a fairly large animal, covered with long, shaggy reddish brown hair. It has very large claws, similar to those of a sloth or anteater, and allegedly leaves bottle-shapes footprints, suggesting an odd foot shape. Notably, the Mapinguari is said to possess only a single eye, in the centre of its ape-like face, and to have a mouth in its stomach instead of its head. Behaviour and traits When confronted by humans, Mapinguari may attack, or may simply display. If they choose to spare the human, they will simply rear up onto their back legs, like a grizzly bear, seemingly as a form of intimidation. If they attack, they will slash with their claws, and give chase on all four legs. Sightings report that Mapinguari stay around herds of wite-lipped peccaries, and are sometimes followed by beetles. History Overview Mentioned here are only the most notable sightings, since sightings or phenomena happen to tribal members in the Amazon almost weekly. 1930 Sightings In 1930, an explorer named Inocèncio was exploring in the Amazon with ten friends when he got separated from them, and ended up lost. Whilst he was sleeping in a tree that night, he heard a terrible noise, and a shadowy bipedal figure came through the trees. He shot at it, and it fled, leaving behind a trail of blood. 1937 Sightings A 1937 report from central Brazil claimed a Mapinguari had gone on a three-week rampage, killing over 100 cows and ripping out the tongues from their carcasses. 1975 Sightings In 1975, a mine worker named Mário Pereira de Souza claimed to have come face to face with a Mapinguari in a mining camp in Rio Jamauchim. He heard a screaming noise, and the animal charged at him. 1980's Captive Individuals One group of Kanamarí Indians living in the Rio Juruá valley claimed to have raised two infant Mapinguaris on bananas and milk; after one or two years their stench became to much to bear, and they were released. 1997 Sightings Glenn Shepard Jr., an American ethnobiologist and anthropologist based in Manaus, said he was among the skeptics until 1997, when he was doing research about local wildlife among the Machiguenga people of the far western Amazon, in Peru. Tribal members all mentioned a fearsome slothlike creature that inhabited a hilly, forested area in their territory. Dr. Shepard also said “the clincher that really blew me away” came when a member of the tribe remarked matter of factly that he had also seen a Mapinguari at the natural history museum in Lima. When Dr. Shepard checked, he realised that the museum has a display featuring a model of the giant ground slothThe New York Times - A Huge Amazon Monster Is Only A Myth. Or Is It?. 2008 Destination Truth Investigation 2011 Beast Man Investigation Image gallery Physical reconstructions : See Mapinguari image gallery. Artistic reconstructions : See Mapinguari image gallery. Physical evidence : See Mapinguari image gallery. Other pages regarding Mapinguari *''Destination Truth'' **205. Flying Dinosaur & Sloth Monster *''Beast Man'' **102. Nightmare of the Amazon *David Oren *Sheepsquatch *Images of Mapinguari Notes and references Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptids from South America Category:Carnivorous cryptids Category:Herbivorous cryptids Category:Other cryptids Category:Prehistoric cryptids Category:Hominids and other primates Category:Cryptids recongnized by science